You've Got a Friend in Me
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: After "Never Say Die" Tom is trying to get Alex to socialize again and some unplanned encounters happen. For SpyFest December Fic Exchange 2018. [WARNING: Spoilers for "Never Say Die"]


**To Whom this Prompt Belongs:**

 **Sorry if I butchered the prompt. I honestly didn't really know where this was going... I hope you enjoy.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **~EpicFangirl46**

 **Prompt below (BEWARE: SPOILERS)**  
 **"Slice of life Alex! Either some Tom trying to get Alex back into rhythm in school after Never Say Die. Like him inviting Alex to bowling with other friends or something and Alex failing miserably, something funny. If you want something sad, I'd love Alex recovering from a gunshot wound, guilty Mrs Jones, and caring Tom and Jack. Or, after Never Say Die, Alex's injuries were worse than expected and Jack feels really guilty about being saved by Alex"**

* * *

"Where are we going, Tom?" Alex asked as Tom dragged him down the sidewalk.

"You asked me to get you caught up in school, didn't you? I'm catching you up in several areas," Tom replied as Alex rolled his eyes. "I am going to show you...um... an example of rolling friction in real life to help you in physics."

"Tom, what are we actually doing?"

"We're going bowling. I've barely seen you since you found Jack. Outside of class you, Alex, are a recluse. You never play football anymore, you never talk to anyone anymore. So this is mandatory hang-out time."

Alex laughed.

"Fine, Tom. You win. Let's bowl."

The two boys went in, got their shoes and sat down to put them on and claiming a lane.

"Tom, stop looking around like that. You look paranoid. That's my job. If you don't want to look paranoid use your peripheral vision, hearing, and reflective surfaces."

"Alex, calm. I don't need spy tips. That isn't normal."

"Alex is giving spy tips? Sorry I missed hearing the funny tip."

"I'm glad you could come, James."

"How many people did you invite, Tom?"

"Four. James, you, me, and Henry, but Henry might not make it."

"How have you been, Alex? I haven't seen you, since you went to America. What was it like?" James asked, clappig Alex's back causing him to wince.

"I'm good. America was fine. A bit weird. There was this one store that kept trying to get my business. San Francisco is a weird place," Alex said stepping away slightly rubbing his side.

"You okay, Alex?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I cracked a rib when I came back. Fell down the stairs and a box fell on top of me."

James laughed.

"Well I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks."

"Okay, you two. Ready to bowl?"

* * *

The trio bowled for three frames before trouble came in the form of Tom's guest.

"Henry, glad you could make it," Tom greeted.

"Hey, Tom. Hey, James. Rider, finally back from America?"

"Got back three weeks ago. Haven't you seen me in class?"

"Right. I rememer the shock of you being back in Brookland. Why do you two hang out with him? You hear what they say. I wouldn't believe them but he offers no excuse or other option."

Tom glanced at Alex, almost missing the subtle shake of his head.

"I get sick, Henry. You can ask my doctor. I have a room in the hospital on call half the time."

"Sssuuurrreee... no one gets sick as often as you do. Out of curiousity, how's Jack?

"Henry-" James started.

"She's alive and well. Thank you for asking," Alex cut in, wincing at the shocked look on James' face. "Much better after her vacation. Why? Were you implying that I had something to do with her leaving?"

"Didn't she die?" Henry asked.

"Her twin sister. Which is why she went on vacation with her family. She had to get away from everything."

"One more question. If you aren't doing drugs or gang wars or any of the fabulous rumours I hear at school, Rider? Where have you really been? And don't say the hospital because we all know that isn't true."

"I can't say. You wouldn't understand. And even if you would. I only tell my friends."

"So Tom and James know?" Henry asked. James opened his mouth, but Alex spoke up before he could say anything.

"Of course. They are _true_ friends, unlike you. It took me too long to figure that out," Alex said with a slight smile. Henry huphed and left leaving Alex to deal with the problem named James.

* * *

Alex stared at the two boys sitting on the bed before them.

"So, Alex. You've been back for three weeks. Jack is still alive and you were going to tell me this when?" James demanded.

"James, this is complicated. More than you could understand."

"I am your friend, Alex. It shouldn't matter if it is complicated or not. I'm here for you and have been since First year. You can trust me."

"I know, James. It's just that this is a delicate situation."

"Does Tom know?" James asked, standing. Alex sighed.

"Yes, he does. I needed help so I asked Tom and his brother, Jerry. I explained it to him then."

"He didn't want to and wouldn't have done it otherwise," Tom jumped in.

"What's so important that you can't tell me?"

'I'm going to tell you. But you can't tell anyone. At all. Period. Not even your family. It will actually get you killed. Or put in jail. Or an asylum. Most likely the first or last one. I've seen it happen."

"I promise. No one will here of it."

"Do you remember when Ian died?"

"Yeah. You disappeared for the first time."

"My uncle worked for MI6. He was killed by an assassin named Yassin Gregorovich. MI6 blackmailed me into finishing his mission and several other ones. In my second to last mission Jack was kidnapped and almost killed, I believed she was killed by this man named Razim and my clone Julius Grief but she was taken by the Grimaldi brothers. I went and rescued her. That's how I broke my rib. I jackniffed into a coach after causing a train to explode. I also got several burns and a very deep cut."

"Wow. So you're quite actually a teenage spy?"

"Yep. Not as fun as you might think. And I'm neck deep in it and will probably never get out. At least Jones is giving me a choice now. Remember James, you can't tell anyone. Escpecially since MI6 knows you know, I think. This was my uncle's house everything is probably bugged."

"How did you get into spying? I know they blackmailed you but how did you survive?"

"I raise literally born and raised for this. My father was a spy before he and my mother were killed by my godfather. Ian raised me to be a spy. I've trained in self-defence my entire life, I am fluent in several languages, and underestimated due to my age. The perfect weapon, tool, asset. I'm well known in the underworld of crime."

James smiled and laughed. "I think I would have been happier not knowing but thank you."

Alex and Tom joined in with the smiles and laughs.

"Well, Alex, You've got a friend in me."


End file.
